This invention relates to video screen systems, and in particular to a video screen storage and deployment system.
Video screens are oriented in a generally horizontal orientation, with the width of the screen greater than the height. For relatively small screens, that poses no particular-problems, but for larger screens in a 16:9 format (width to height) the screen can occupy a significant amount of space. In more sophisticated systems, the video screen is contained within a cabinet or some other means of containing the screen when not in use. For large screens, the structure for containing the screen is quite large, and therefore must occupy substantial space.